glitterswordyugifandomcom-20200215-history
Axe of Despair
|chname = 恶魔之斧 |jpname = デーモンの斧 |jphira = デーモンのおの |phon = Dēmon no Ono |trans = Demon's Axe |image = Axe of Despair (JP).jpg |image2 = Axe of Despair (EN).jpg |attribute = Spell |typest = Equip |effect = Continuous, Trigger |lore = The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Tribute 1 monster; return this card to the top of the Deck. |itlore = Una Carta Mostro equipaggiata con questa carta aumenta il proprio ATK di 1000 punti. Quando questa carta viene mandata dal Terreno al Cimitero, puoi offrire come Tributo 1 Mostro sul tuo Terreno per rimetterla in cima al tuo Deck. |splore = El monster que este equipped con esta carta gana 1000 ATK. Cuando esta carta es sent desde el field para el Graveyard, usted puede Tribute 1 monster del Campo para retornar esta carta a la parte superior de su Deck. |ptlore = O monstro equipado ganha 1000 de ATK. Quando esta carta é enviada do campo ao Cemitério, você pode Tributar 1 monstro para retornar esta carta ao topo do seu Deck. |jplore = 装備したモンスターの攻撃力は１０００ポイントアップする。このカードがフィールドから墓地に送られた時、モンスター１体を生け贄に捧げればデッキの一番上に戻る。 |chlore = 装备怪兽的攻击力上升１０００。这张卡从场上送去墓地时，可以把自己场上存在的１只怪兽解放让这张卡回到卡组最上面。 |tsclore = A corrupt axe that has the face of a fiend placed on it. It maximized the power of a Fiend, beast-warrior, etc. |edslore = A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 1000 points. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can offer 1 monster from the field as a Tribute to place it on top of your Deck. |archetype1 = Archfiend |action1 = Returns from Graveyard to Deck |action2 = Tributes for cost |stats1 = Equipped gains ATK |number = 40619825 |na_sets = Magic Ruler (MRL-002) - (UR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-035) - (C) |en_sets = Spell Ruler (SRL-EN002) - (UR) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN002) - (R) Dark Legends (DLG1-EN052) - (C) Duel Terminal 2 (DT02-EN092) - (DNPR) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-EN067) - (C/SFR) |eu_sets = Magic Ruler (MRL-E002) - (UR) Retro Pack (RP01-EN051) - (R) |fr_sets = Maître des Magies (MDM-F002) - (UR) Deck de Démarrage Yugi Évolution (SYE-FR035) - (C) Retro Pack (RP01-FR051) - (R) Battle Pack : L’Aube Épique (BP01-FR067) - (C/SFR) |de_sets = Spell Ruler (SRL-G002) - (UR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-DE035) - (C) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE002) - (R) Retro Pack (RP01-DE051) - (R) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-DE067) - (C/SFR) |it_sets = Spell Ruler (SDM-I002) - (UR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-IT035) - (C) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT002) - (R) Retro Pack (RP01-IT051) - (R) Battle Pack: Alba Epica (BP01-IT067) - (C/SFR) |pt_sets = Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-PT035) - (C) |sp_sets = Spell Ruler (SDH-S002) - (UR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-SP035) - (C) Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP002) - (R) Retro Pack (RP01-SP051) - (R) Battle Pack: Amanecer Épico (BP01-SP067) - (C/SFR) |jp_sets = Magic Ruler (MR-02) - (SR) Structure Deck: Joey (JY-23) - (C) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP002) - (R) Duelist Legacy Volume.1 (DL1-002) - (SR) Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG - Beginner's Edition 1 (BE01-JP002) - (R) Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!! (DT04-JP042) - (DNPR) |kr_sets = Spell Ruler (SRL-K002) - (UR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-KR035) - (C) Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR002) - (R) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR025) - (R) |gx1_sets = Basic 2-A (UR) |gx02_sets = Equip Me (UR) |gx03_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (SR) |ntr_sets = Legendary History (C) |wc6_sets = Spell Ruler (SR) Equipment Collection (R) All Spells (C) All at Random (C) |wc07_sets = White Light Ruler (SR) All Spells (SR) All at Random (SR) |wc08_sets = White Light Ruler (SR) |ygo_sets = Pack 15 (C) |anime_gx = 157 |anime_5d = 010, 039, 080 |anime_zx = 026, 027 |dordc = 10 |dornumber = 755 }}